1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-60298 has disclosed a so-called water level package (WLP) and embedded water level package (EWLP) as IC chip packaging methods. The WLP method includes sealing a wafer-state semiconductor wafer with a resin, forming a terminal in the semiconductor wafer, and then cutting the semiconductor wafer into a chip size (e.g., see FIG. 2 to FIG. 10 of Patent document 1). As a result, a small package equal in size to the built-in IC chip can be manufactured.
The EWLP method includes further packaging a chip manufactured by the WLP method to embed the chip in a substrate (e.g., see FIG. 11 to FIG. 16 of Patent document 1). More specifically, a plurality of semiconductor chips (2) packaged by the WLP method are arranged on a base plate (1). A lattice-like semi-cured resin sheet (14a) is laid on the base plate (1) around the semiconductor chips (2), and another semi-cured resin sheet (15a) is further laid on the semi-cured resin sheet (14a) and the semiconductor chips (2). These semi-cured resin sheets (14a, 15a) are cured by heating and pressurization. Further, a via (16) is formed by laser in an insulating layer (15) which is formed by the curing of the semi-cured resin sheet (15a). Wiring lines (17, 18) are formed by a semi-additive process. The wiring lines (17, 18) are connected to an electrode (12) of the semiconductor chip (2). A solder (21) is then formed on the wiring lines (17, 18), and the base plate (1), a sealing layer (14) and the insulating layer (15) are diced for each of the semiconductor chips (2).
Meanwhile, the manufacturing method described in Patent document 1 requires a step of forming a via (16) by laser to connect the wiring lines (17, 18) to the electrode (12). To this end, equipment for laser processing is needed. Moreover, the number of manufacturing steps is increased, and the manufacturing costs rise.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to enable the elimination of the step of forming the via by laser processing and to reduce the manufacturing steps, manufacturing time and manufacturing costs of a semiconductor device.